


Printouts

by RedQwyll



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bingo Book Party, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQwyll/pseuds/RedQwyll
Summary: Bingo books have always caught Shikako off guard, especially when she was featured. She just never expected people to take it this far.





	Printouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



> Not my best work. Still, hope you enjoy it! :)

Haku's feet carried him briskly past the wooden corridors of the the Mizukage building, walls slightly damp from the ever-present mist in the village. He held a tightly-bound book in his hand, no larger than twice the back of his palm.

The bingo book.

Or, Mist's version. Printouts ran annually, though sometimes villages would decide to update their copies for whatever reason. Oftentimes only the urgent declaration of a missing-nin or a potential enemy threat would justify such a large administrative task. Kiri getting back on her knees was also another niche reason for reprints.

He knocked on the door courtly before being invited in. Zabuza was already inside, standing by the desk with a tower of paperwork the height of his forearm slightly roughed up on one corner of Mizukage-sama's table. It reminded him more of Zabuza's handiwork than Mei's.

The auburn-haired woman leveled him with a demure look, hands folded neatly atop her table.

"I'm sorry for the interruption." Haku bowed.

Mei smiled. "Oh,  _please_ , you weren't interrupting-"

Zabuza  _coughed_.

"-anything."

Haku looked at Zabuza, who glared half-heartedly at his protege, before returning his attention to Mei. "We've just finished putting together the bingo book. Shuichi-sama wants to run it by you before we print out copies."

Mei flipped through the small booklet in her hand, nodding at every entry, until her eyes fell on a familiar face.

Zabuza coughs again.

"Well, this is a little underwhelming for our dear friend, isn't it?" she asked, eyes on the book.

Haku just smiled. The previous jonin meeting had consisted mostly of an uproar over the talent the Konoha ninja - particularly Shikako - had displayed while at Mei's wedding. Considering the commotion she'd inspired, her bingo book entry was far from adequate.

Well, Shuichi-sama believed it was too much praise to give to a foreign ninja, especially when they weren't  _exactly sure_  if that had happened.

"This is mostly fine," Mei said, flipping through the rest of the book. "We just have to change up her entry, just a bit."

"Is it wise to give the Leaf that sort of attention, Mizukage-sama?"

"Oh, publishing information like  _that_  can only be good for the Leaf," Mei replied. "It's an advertisement for their strength, just like the previous Chunin Exams."

Zabuza snorted. "If it's a step too far, it'd be a fun joke to play on those brats for crashing my wedding."

Mei eye-smiled. "Just don't put anything  _too_  incriminating in there."

* * *

The katana cut through wind with but a whistle. But no, it wasn't good enough. Netsui grit her teeth as the humiliation of her defeat replayed in her head.

 _Shikako Nara_ , she hissed mentally. Strike, slash, slash, cut.  _Stab_. Her sword sunk into the hard rock, in one of Kumo's many training grounds. It wasn't  _good enough_. She pushed harder and the blade sunk into the hilt, crackling with electricty. Cracks webbed out and she withdrew her sword, seeing the tip slightly blackened from the buildup and sudden discharge of a Raiton jutsu too powerful for the material.

She had been  _humiliated_. She sheathed her katana, half-berating herself and half-cursing the Leaf kunoichi who'd-

A figure  _sped_  past her.

Was that Yoshikawa-sensei? Whatever could've gotten her in such a hurry?

Netsui hopped onto the nearest roof, seeing the figure of her sensei racing urgently to the Raikage tower. Curious, she followed behind. She was nowhere as fast, but she got to the Raikage tower's entrance in time to hear A bellow in a volume that would ring out across the village.

"KONOHA HAS A  _WHAT_  NOW!?"

* * *

Frail, wrinkled hands crumpled the edges of the small book. Onoki of Both Scales twitched in anger as his eyes scanned what was to be the most talked about entry in the bingo book.

"How... how...?" he muttered, hands shaking in confusion and rage.

A safe distance away, his granddaughter stood with Akatsuchi. Both knew he had a temper. They hoped being near the Stone Monument would stop him from  _Dusting_  his surroundings but given what they'd read, they weren't entirely certain.

Onoki muttered under his breath.

"Something about Konoha having the dirtiest tricks," Akatsuchi whispered. Kurotsuchi crossed her arms.

"First Madara Uchiha..." Onoki's voice shook. "Then this  _Nara_... Damn you Konoha!"

And his back cracked and he fell face first into the pool by the monument.

* * *

One of the twin doors to his office swung upon to reveal his puppeteer brother. Gaara closed the file he and Temari were looking into. They still didn't have a lead on Sasori. Maybe Kankuro had better luck.

"Hey Gaara, have you seen the latest entry in the bingo book?"

Oh? He raised a brow. Maybe he  _did_  have better luck.

"Why?" Temari asked. "Anything we have to take note of? Sasori? Rock?"

"Nope.  _Even better_."

Gaara didn't like the accompanying smirk on his face.

A chuckle escaped Kankuro's lips as he tossed the small booklet to his brother, who caught it with a clump of sand before flipping through it. His eyes widened.

Temari peered at the page over his shoulder and her jaw almost dropped. Instead, she sighed.

They had either been really lucky or  _really_  unlucky during the invasion of the Leaf.

* * *

Shikako sneezed. Again. For the fourth time that day.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as they exited a dango stand. "I think you might be coming down with a cold."

"M'fine," Shikako insisted.

"If you're sure..."

Shikako knew Sakura didn't believe her for a second, but she was  _not_  getting a cold.

"Shikako! Shikako!" Ino called, racing towards the two girls waving a small blue book in her hand.

"Hmm?" Shikako tilted her head.

"I can  _not_  believe you!" Ino exclaimed. She threw the book in her face, flipped open to her entry.

Sakura peeked from beside her, and almost immediately regretted it.  _Why_  was Shikako always doing this?

Meanwhile, Shikako blinked. She read through the line again and  _blinked_. "I'm a  _what_  now?"

Ino grinned. "I'm  _definitely_  hearing the story behind this one!"

Shikako could only groan.

Sakura swiped the book from her friend, making sure the characters just  _couldn't_  be printed any other way.

_Shikako Nara._

_Demolitions Expert._

_Wielder of the Sword of the Thunder God._

Shikako's shoulders sagged as Ino began peppering her with questions.

_...Tailed Beast Whisperer._


End file.
